Banned from the MBC
by mollymolata
Summary: Summary inside
1. Summaryinfo

I'm having another idea for a fanfic.

Summary:

Danny gets banned by the galactic commander and can't work with the Monster Buster Club anymore. His Girlfriend Cathy dumped him, because he was banned and she thought he didn't love her. Danny felt so sad and didn't want to go to school. One day his mom told him, that he has a dad, but she didn't told him and asked him if he wanted to meet him. At the begin Danny was happy that he has a dad, but that he has to go so out of America (continent) he didn't expect.

Where does he go? Whos his dad? Why didn't they met before? What will be about the MBC?

So this was the summary, the title I didn't decided yet, and I need a bit longer for write the story, cause I have to think for more ideas, but I think the story will be fine ^^

PS: This story isn't related with Love has no bounds 1 and 2.


	2. Introduce

**This is the story "Banned from the MBC"**

**On a mission the mbc had to split up to find an Alien. The search wasn't successful and at next day, they had a visit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Buster Club. Just some OC's that will come during the fanfic.**

The Monster Buster Club were driving with their MBV home.

"Didn't someone of you see something suspicious?" Asked Sam.

"I didn't see anything, and how about you Dannypoo?" Asked Cathy.

Danny didn't hear Cathy, because he was listening music with his Ipod.

"Danny!" Exclaimed Cathy and pulled his headphones out.

"What?!" Exclaimed Danny.

"Did you see something suspicious, when you went with Cathy?" Asked Sam.

"No, not that I can remember."

"Don't worry Sam, tomorrow we will find him, or her or whatever." Said Chris.

"Yes" Yawned Cathy and laid on Danny's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Guys look" Said Danny and Sam and Chris looked to him.

"Isn't she beautiful when she's sleeping?"

"Aww" Said Sam and Chris. Danny laid his head on Cathy's head and closed his eyes too.

"Danny please don't sleep, were almost on Mr Smiths house" Said Sam.

"Okay" Said Danny. At Mr. Smiths home Danny brought Cathy to her bed. Danny kissed Cathy's cheek softly.

"Goodnight" Said Danny and left her room.

At next day Cathy, Sam and Chris were at the clubhouse waiting for Danny.

"What does Danny take so long?" Asked Chris. Apparently the Galactic Commander shows up.

"Danny!" Exclaimed the Commander from the hologram.

"He isn't here." Said Cathy.

"Is there something wrong Sir?" Asked Sam.

"He has been shooting with a blaster innocent aliens here in Single Town."

"Danny? Danny would never do something like this!" Said Cathy.

"Or would he really do that?" Asked Cathy.

"Cathy, I know Danny."

"Yes and I know him longer, he is not a bad guy, that could be a alien disguised as Danny,

do you remember the Chomper who was disguised as Wendy?" Asked Chris. "It could be one"

"Sir, where do you know that about Danny?" Asked Sam.

"I show it to you." Said the Commander and showed a video of Danny hurting some innocent aliens.

"What that cant be true, it can be not true" Said Cathy and had some tears in her eyes.

The clubhouse door opened and Danny came in.

"Sorry, I'm late." Said Danny coming in while whistling.

"Danny!" Exclaimed the Commander. Danny gets scared.

"What's with him?" Asked Danny the others.

"Why did you do that Danny?" Said Cathy and pointed to the video. Danny looked to the video.

"I would never to such things like this." Said Danny.

"If it wasn't you, who is it?!" Exclaimed the Commander.

"I don't know, I could be another alien." Said Danny.

"No other alien except the Monster Buster Club has Blasters, or did you give it to someone else?"

"No, my blaster is right here." Said Danny and pulled the Blaster.

"It also was you!"

"Huh? No it wasn't me I'm innocent I swear, that guy isn't me, really! Please guys believe me, I wouldn't do such horrible things." Danny looks to Cathy. "You believe it wasn't me, do you?"

Cathy looked him with big eyes and closed her eyes.

"I don't want to see you ever again." Said Cathy and ran out the clubhouse.

"Cathy,Wait!" Exclaimed Danny. A hand hold Danny's shoulder.

"Let her go Danny." Said Mr Smith.

"Did you hear that about me?" Asked Danny.

"Yes, my son I did."

Danny looked down sad. "What will happen to me?"

"We must erase your memory."

"My what?!" Exclaimed Danny. "No"

"Danny, please you must do it." Said Sam.

"No!" Exclaimed Danny and ran out of the clubhouse.

"Danny!"

**Chapter 2 is finished ^^**


	3. Danny's got a dad

**Chapter 2 **

Danny ran home and saw her mother phoning. The mom turned off the phone and saw Danny.

"Hey darling, what are you doing here, I thought your were with Cathy." She said.

"She broke up with me."

"Oh what happen?"

"I don't know exactly, what happen."

"Everything will be okay, she maybe wasn't the right girl for you."

"Yeah" Said Danny sad."Who did phone you?" Asked Danny.

"Its just someone from the work."

"Oh okay."

"Mom, I don't fell okay to go to school"

"Just forget Cathy."

"I cant forget her, she's my everything, I wish my dad was alive."

The mother looked to Danny's depression "Danny, I have something to tell you."

"What? Asked Danny.

"Did you remember, that I once told you, that your dad died on a accident?

"Yes"

"He isn't dead, he's alive."

"Really?"

"Yes, but he never had an accident."

"And why did you lied to me?"

"Your dad works as a cop, and some evil guys he was pursuing told him he wanted to hurt you, so I moved with you here, that this will not happen."

"And was he on the phone or..."

"Yes, that was he"

"Really, what did he say?" Asked Danny curious.

"He wanted to meet you."

"Really?When can we met?"

"If you want I go buy a flight ticket for you."

"Really? Awesome thanks mom" Says Danny and kissed her mom on her cheeks.

"Well, if you go to school."

"Okay, see you later"

"Bye Danny."

Later at school.

"Do you think Danny is here at the school?" Asked Sam.

"Probably not, he's now so upset about Cathy and about the MBC, that he will not come to school." Said Chris.

"Who will substitute Danny's place?" Asked Chris.

"I don't know maybe Elton."

"Well, maybe he will be more help fuller than Danny, he helped us to find Nossida."

"Hey,do you think Nossida is behind all that?"

"Maybe, lets go to Cathy and check his old hideout again." Said Chris and ran with Sam away.

On the way they saw Cathy walking.

"Hey Cathy, I know where we must go."

"Really were?"

"Come" Said Chris and all went behind him.

They ran all out of the school and on the stairs they tripped on Danny.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, bro."

"Hey, my mom told me my dad is alive."

"That's good for you, we talk about it later."

"Ok" Said Danny "Later" Danny made a sad face.

"Your Dad is alive?" Asked a voice. Danny looked back.

"Hey John, what are you doing here?"

"I was bringing Chris his sandwich, he did forgot at home."

"Cool, do you know who will replace me?"

"I don't know"

"Oh, okay."

"Did you really do that?"

"No, well I cant remember."

"The Monster Buster Club will find out who did this to you."

"I hope"

"Well, I see if I can give the sandwich to Chris."

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye"

Meanwhile.

"So let us take this lid away." Said Chris and pulled the lid of the sewer.

"Ladies first" Said Chris and they jumped in and Chris jumped after they.

They looked around the hideout.

"It looks like he isn't here." Said Sam.

"Maybe he's here and is prepared to attack us." Said Chris.

"If he would be doing this my danger sense would alert." Said Cathy. "Do you really think Nossida did that, he sure is in jail."

"I better call the Commander" Said Sam and called him with the V-Com.

"Excuse me Sir, is Nossida Single still on Jail?" Asked Sam.

"No."

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Sam.

"His girlfriend is visiting him."

"Oh, okay thanks for answering." Turns the V-Com off.

"Well, at least he has a girlfriend" Said Chris and helped Sam jump out of the hideout.

"Cathy, little help?" Asked Chris.

"Okay." Cathy jumped out and pulled Chris out and they went to school.

After the school Danny went home.

"Hi mom" Said Danny walking through the living room and on a furniture he saw a letter.

"Mom, what's this letter here?" Danny asked Danny. Danny's mom came and picked the letter.

"There is the flight ticket"

"Cool!" Said Danny." Can I open it?"

"If you want."

"Woohoo!" Exclaimed Danny and opened the letter. Danny took the flight ticket out and read it.

"Good not much flight time" Said Danny.

"They're not a few hours they're 7, that's just the hours that's here and there."

"7 Hours flight time!?" Exclaimed Danny.

"Yes, I know its very long, but if you have luck, the plane you're go is reproved."

"Really?"

"Yes, it has comfortable seats, touch screen TV, you even can play games on there."

"Awesome, I'm gonna tell this Chris." Said Danny and hugs his mom."thanks"

"Your welcome"

**So were does he go? Will the MBC find the alien they're looking for? When does Danny fly away. I try to update the next chapter so soon I can.**


	4. Packing

**Chapter 3**

The Monster Buster Club were at the clubhouse trying to find more information's about the video of Danny.

"I still find nothing." Said Chris.

"Keep watching it." Said Sam.

"Sam I think this really was Danny." Said Cathy.

"Cathy, Danny would never do that and at that time, he was with you." Said Sam.

"What was he doing?"

"He brought you to bed."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Oh, that was so..."

"Cathy!" Said a voice outside the clubhouse.

"Oh no not Jeremy." Said Cathy.

"Hey cousin, let me and Jeremy go in." Said another voice.

"Elton?" Asked Sam.

"Hi Samantha."

"How should I let you go in?"

"Let me and Jeremy go in, we are here to replace Danny."

"And why Jeremy too?"

"The Commander thought he will be good in the MBC."

"Okay?" Said Sam and opened the door.

"H-h-hi Cathy." Said Jeremy.

"Who will exactly replace Danny?" Asked Chris.

"Its me or Jeremy." Said Elton walking to Chris.

"The Commander says, the who find the most clues and so other things will stay here on Danny's place."

"I hope it is you Elton" Said Cathy while Jeremy was looking creepy to her.

"What are you doing?" Asked Elton.

"I'm..."

"Looking if this I Danny, let me look." Said Elton.

"Okay?" Said Chris and replays the video.

Elton looked the video.

"Hum"

The video finishes.

"Well, I didn't see nothing that could me not normal." Said Elton.

"Me either" Said Chris.

Sam does the face palm.

"Lets do a break or lets walk around Single Town, maybe we find something suspicious."

"Okay" Said the others and went with Sam.

Chris phones receives a message.

"Hey I got a message from Danny!" Said Chris.

"Forget him." Said Sam.

"Hey bro, tomorrow I got visit my dad in Portugal."

"His dad plays Parchugal? Asked Cathy.

"No that's a country." Said Chris.

"Cool, didn't know there was a country called Parchugal."

"Didn't know, that she is so dumb." Said Jeremy.

Chris wrote a message back.

"By plane?"

"Yes, at 8 in the morning." Answers Danny and lays his phone on a table.

"Hm how looks Portugal like?" Asked Danny himself.

"Danny"

"Yes mom?"

"Here is your suitcase."

"Thanks mom, what should I pack?"

"Well, I rather you to pack T-shirts and shorts. There is always very hot."

"Are they any beaches?"

"Yes."

"Cool, I take my beach towel." Said Danny.

In front of Danny's house stopped the MBV.

"We cant just go in and kidnap Danny." Said Chris.

"Yes I know, but we must bring him to Mr. Smith to erase his memories."

"Hey tomorrow he goes away, after some weeks we will have new friends and maybe even a better girlfriend."

"a better girlfriend?" Asked Cathy.

"I didn't want to hurt you, I just want to..." Cathy ran away.

"Cathy wait!" Exclaimed Jeremy running behind her.

"So, what should we do?" Asked Chris.

"If Danny goes away tomorrow, before he leaves we tell him goodbye."

"Okay, he goes at 8 at morning. We come half hour before."

"Okay, and what about Cathy?"

"We ask her later."

"Okay" Said Sam and she drove away.

Danny's mom was looking out of the window.

"Did you ever see here in Single Town a sixth wheeled car?"

"Uhn no?" Said Danny.

"Do you friends come and say goodbye to you."

"Wait a second." Said Danny and took his phone and wrote's a message.

"Do you come tomorrow say goodbye?" Danny sends the message and gets the answer.

"I come at 7:30."

"Okay" Writes Danny. "He comes at 7:30"

"Okay, so finish packing."

"Okay" Said Danny and before he closes the case he saw Mr Fluffy boots.

"Hmm, I take you too." Said Danny and put him into the case.


	5. Good Flight Danny!

**Chapter 4. I do not own MBC or the Song.**

Its 7 in the morning and Danny was eating breakfast. Danny was eating pancakes.

"I love pancakes." Said Danny enjoying eating them.

"Good for you." Said the mother.

"Can my dad cook?"

"Son, everyone can cook, if he will cook for you, maybe just some times."

"Sometimes?"

"Yes, as a cop you have to work different times."

"Oh."

"And hey you have there a cousin your never met."

"Really? What's the name?"

"His name is Romeu."

"Romeuh?"

"Yes, just like Romeo just you speech it different and wrote it different."

"How old is Romeau?"

"He's 15."

"Cool like me."

Doorbell rings.

"Oh that must be your friends." Said the mother and went open the door.

"Oh come in." Said the mom and let Sam and Chris go in.

"Hey guys." Said Danny.

"Hi Danny." Said Sam.

"Where Cathy?" Asked Danny.

"I don't know, I didn't see her since yesterday." Said Sam.

"She's upset, why I said you will find in Portugal a better girlfriend." Said Chris.

"He he" Giggled Danny.

"So Danny, I came here to tell you goodbye." Said Sam and hugged him.

"I will miss you Sam." Said Danny.

"I will miss you bro." Said Chris and hugged Danny and Sam.

"Don't cry Sam, he will be back."

"Danny, I know that the guy in the video isn't you, I will do everything to find out who it is." Said Sam crying.

"I know."

"If you see Cathy tell her..." Said Danny.

"What?" Said Sam. Danny looked to a picture of Cathy and him.

"Tell her I will miss her." Said Danny. "Damm it" whispers Danny.

"Okay, we tell her."

"Thanks"

"Well, when you're arrived tell us." Said Chris.

"I will tell it." Said Danny.

"Good Flight Danny." Said Chris and Sam.

"Thanks guys"

"So Danny, did you pack everything you need?" Asked the mother.

"I think yes." Said Danny and looked to a picture of him and Cathy.

"Do you want to take the picture?" Asked the mom.

"Can I?"

"Yes"

"Okay,"

"Here" Said the mom and gave him the picture.

"Thanks" Said Danny and put the picture in the case."

"Lets go Danny." Said the mom and took Danny's case to the car.

After 20 minutes they were in the airport and Danny already dispatched his case.

"Your dad is waiting there and don't forget to phone me back when you're there."

"Okay mom."

"I will miss you my son." Said the mother and hugged Danny very fast.

"Mom, you're hurting me."

"Sorry"

Some minutes later.

"Hmm where is gate 45." Danny looks to some cards.

"Departures, Départs 1-20 Left, 21-33 Up, 34-80 right. Also right is the right way." Said Danny and walked until he found the gate.

Danny stopped at the gate and looked at his flight ticket.

"8:05. Where's the plane?" Asked Danny himself. Danny looked to a TV who showed flight.

"How long does it take to board in?"

A loudspeaker turns on.

_Dear passengers, flight 669 with the destination Lisbon is ready to board._

"Finally"Said Danny and stays in the middle of the row in front of the gate.

Some minutes later was his turn to show the ticket. The woman took his ticket and rip the part she needed and gave him the ticket back.

"Wish you a good flight." Says the Woman with a wide smile.

"Thanks"

Danny walked through the gate.

"I hope it isn't like a labyrinth." Said Danny. He stopped behind some passengers who were waiting until some other were in the plane. Near the door Danny looked down.

"Wow, it's very high."

Danny walked in the plane.

"Bom Dia" Said a flight attendant at the entrance to Danny.

"Uh Hi." Said Danny. "I hope they can understand English." Said Danny to himself.

"Good morning" Said another flight attendant.

"Morning" Said Danny. Danny keeps walking. "Oh I have to see where's my seat." Said Danny and looked to his ticket.

"Row 28 Seat D." Danny was at side of row 16 and walked until he found his seat. Danny sat down on the seat. Ten minutes later all people were seated.

On the TV in front of every seat started the safety video. Danny looked to the side and saw a guy watching through the plane window.

"Must be cool sitting there." Said Danny. "Oh I must turn my phone into flight mode." Said Danny and put his phone into flight mode.

"Good!" Said Danny and watches the video ending.

"agradecemos a sua atençao e prometemos recebe-lo sempre de braços abertos"

"We thank you for you attention and we promise to welcome you with arms wide open"

"Cool moto." Said Danny. The TV shows the time that takes to Lisbon and the hours.

"Here's 8 in the morning and there's 3 in the morning, oh I hope I don't get a jet lag." Said Danny.

The plane was driving to the runway.

"Take off in one minute." Said the pilot via speaker.

Danny heard the turbines growling louder than before and the plane started to roll. The plane roll faster and faster. Danny was pressed against his seat.

"Cool!" Said Danny and he fell the plane vibrating in the runway.

After some seconds the plane apparently pulled up and Danny feels like he's floating.

After a few minutes the plane was stabilized.

"Hmm what does this plane have on TV." Said Danny and changed the Channel.

"Cool Mr. Bean." Said Danny and watched it.

After a few hours, the plane was above the Atlantic ocean and it was night.

Danny yawned. "I try to sleep, let me see what music this has." Danny went to music category.

"Oh Radio." Said Danny and later appeared Portuguese radios.

"How should I know which radio is the best?" Asked Danny himself.

A young man sat reading a magazine and Danny asked him about the radios.

"Excuse me Sir."

"Yes?"

"Do you know which of these radios is the best?"

"Well, I thinks it's this one." Said the man.

"Okay, thanks." Said Danny and the man keeps reading the magazine.

Danny clicked on the radio sign and the music started.

Meanwhile back by Cathy.

Cathy was lying and trying to sleep.

_Why do I just lie awake and think of you?_

_I need some sleep, tomorrow I have things to do_

_Every time I close my eyes, I see your face_

_So I try to read, but all I do is lose my place_

Cathy turned left and saw a picture of her and Danny. The picture was the same like the one of Danny.

_Am I obsessed with you?_

_I do my best not to want you_

_But I do all the time_

_I do all the time_

"Why did I do that to you" Said Cathy.

**End of Chapter. What do you think with the Song "Obsessed by Miley Cyrus?**

**Does it fit good? Anyway, I try to update the next Chapter so fast I can.**


	6. In Lisbon

**Chapter 5. I do not own anything.**

It was 20 hours and Cathy was with Elton in the clubhouse looking the video of Danny.

"Stop!" Said Cathy and Elton stopped the video.

"Did you see something?" Asked Elton.

"I'm not sure, which eye colour can you see there?" Asked Cathy.

"Hmm" Said Elton and tries to see the colour.

"It looks like brown, dark brown."

"Danny hasn't brown eyes, he has green eyes, I knew it!" Exclaimed Cathy.

"Should we tell that Chris and Sam?" Asked Elton.

"Yes" Said Cathy. Elton wrote a message to Sam and Chris.

Cathy's phone became's a message.

"Hum?" Said Cathy and took her phone.

"A message from Danny? Let me read." Said Cathy and open the message.

"Hi Cathy I just want to tell you that I'm already in Lisbon and I'm waiting at the baggage claim. Miss you, Danny"

"What are you reading cousin?" Asked Elton.

"Nothing!" Said Cathy.

"You know I read minds and you have got a message from him, that he's already in Lisbon." Said Elton.

"You miss him?" Asked Elton.

"Yes"

"Cathy, I will do everything to make the Commander bring Danny back and bring this fake Danny into jail."

"I know."

"Hey, what did you find out!?" Asked Sam loud as she enter the clubhouse.

"This Danny here has brown eyes." Said Cathy.

"Let me look." Said Sam and looked to the computer.

"You're right our Danny hasn't brown eyes, he's are green." Said Sam.

"Hey and look at his hand, there's a corsage."

"A corsage?"

"Yes, Danny doesn't wear a corsages." Said Sam.

"I think this courage is a kind of invention." Said Chris.

"Who has brown eyes and has a good ability to make inventions like that?" Asked Sam.

Meanwhile in Lisbon.

"Where is my case." Said Danny looking to the baggage claim.

"Why does the metal move?" Asked Danny and felt asleep.

"You know, being in a business trip makes me really be tired, the lot of hours in the plane, the jet lags the..." Said a business man to a woman.

"OMG" Said a woman and saw Danny sleeping in the baggage claim.

"Looks like he couldn't found a better place to sleep." Said the man and start laughing.

Later.

"How did I fell asleep in the baggage claim?" Asked Danny himself. "So my Dad has a A4 card with my name written, would be easy to find." Said Danny.

A big door opened and Danny saw a very big crowd.

"Holy sh!t!, that's a lot of people."

"Dad? Where are you Dad?" Asked Danny. Danny saw a black-haired guy with a a4 card written Daniel Jackson.

"Dad!" Exclaimed Danny.

"Danny!"

"Dad!"

"Danny!"

"Dad!" Said Danny and jumped over a crossbar.

"Hey my son, how are you going?"

"I'm good, I'm tired, but I'm good."

"And hey Danny, look this is your Cousin Romeu."

"You can call me Romeo if it is easier to you." Romeo is blond haired, has brown eyes and is a little bit smaller than Danny.

"Hi"

"So do you want to eat something?" Asked the father.

"Yes, is there a McDonalds?" Asked Danny.

"Yes"

"Cool, can we go?"

"Okay."

"Woohoo!" Said Danny and Romeu at same time.

At the clubhouse.

"Do someone of you guys remember who has brown eyes?" Asked Sam.

"We can filter it in our supercomputer." Said Chris.

"Good, the filter it." Said Sam.

"Where is Jeremy? Did you call him Elton?" Asked Chris.

"Yes, I did, maybe he has forgot it."

"Its better." Said Cathy.

"Yes."

"Look they're just four with brown eyes." Said Chris.

"Who are this guys?" Asked Sam.

"It Charlie from the Monster Beater Club,Glor Glenemore, Jenny and Nossida."

"Good, now we need to know if they are in Jail or not."

"Let me do this." Said Elton and went to the supercomputer.

"Cool page!" Exclaimed Chris.

"Yes, type here a name"

"My name?"

"No, the criminals name."

"Okay." Said Chris and wrote Charlie.

"He is in Jail."

"Okay"

"Glor is on Jail too."

"and Jenny and Nossida?"

"Jenny is since 3 months in freedom."

"And Nossida?"

"Wanted?"

"Wanted?"

"There's something written."

"I know this language." Said Elton.

"What's written there?

"Nossida Single did disappear, when his girlfriend came visiting him."

"Hmm, do you think Jenny and Nossida are together?" Asked Chris.

"Maybe"

"So what do we do?" Asked Chris.

"So Elton you go with Cathy and go to the south of Single Town and patrol there, and tell your Grandpa to patrol at East of Single Town. Me and Chris, we patrol at the rest." Said Sam.

"Okay." Agreed the others.

"And if you see something suspicious or one of them, call us." Said Sam.

"Lets go!" Said Chris and all split up Chris and Sam went out and called the MBV and Elton and Cathy went call the Grandpa.

Back in Lisbon.

"The hamburger was delicious!" Said Danny.

"In the plane doesn't exist a McDonalds right." Said Romeu joking.

"Yes, but this plane had at least some really cool stuff." Said Danny.

"Boys get in the car." Said Danny's Dad.

"You Dad has a really cool Car." Said Romeu.

"Yes, better than my moms Ford." Said Danny.

The car drove out of a park and went to the road.

"Dad, where do we live?" Asked Danny.

"We live in Cascais, its 40 minutes away from here."

"Okay."

"Danny look at those hot girls at the beach."

"rarw!" Said Danny.

"Danny our house is in the near of a Beach."

"Cool". Said Danny and he watched to the girls an the Beach.

_Balançar qué uma loucura _

_**Move your body, what we have here is crazy**_

_Morena vem o meu lado_

_**Brunette come to my side**_

_Ninguem vai ficar parado_

_**No one is going to stand still**_

_Quero ver Mexa kuduro_

_**I want to see you, come on, shake to Kuduro**_

_Balançar què uma loucura_

_**Move your body, what we have here is crazy**_

_Morena vem o meu lado_

_**Brunette, come to my side**_

_Ninguem vai ficar parado _

_**No one is going to stand still**_

_Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi_

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**_

After almost an hour Danny arrived to his new home.

"Cool house!" Said Danny.

"And there's the beach." Said Romeu.

"Its just a mile away from here." Said Danny.

"We could go almost everyday there." Said Romeu.

"Yes"

"Come in Son." Said Danny father and Danny and Romeu went behind him.

Back in Single Town.

"What do you think Danny is doing right now?" Asked Chris.

"Maybe sleep, I don't know." Said Sam.

"Uh, Sam can I ask you something?" Asked Chris.

"Go on." Said Sam.

"Have you ever though on having a relationship with someone?"

"No, why did you ask something like that"

"Why I did what?"

"You were talking about if I have ever thought about having a relationship."

"Oh, I did I? Asked Chris.

"Chris, what are you trying bringing me to laugh?"

"Okay, Okay. I tell it." Chris takes a breath.

"I was saying that because I'm interested in having one and I think that I'm in..."

"Alien alert, at Tina's house!" Exclaimed Sam and drove faster.

"Love?" Said Chris sad.

"Guys, there's alien alarm in Tina's house." Said Sam into the V-Com to the others.

"Sam look!" Said Chris and they saw Tina's mom with Tina running away from the fake Danny.

"Sam."

"What?!" Said Sam.

"Pull the handbrake."

"What?"

"Just pull it."

"I hope this is not useless." Said Sam and pulled the handbrake. The car drifts and hits the fake Danny.

"Ouch!" Said the Fake Danny.

"It did work." Said Sam.

"You can also use it on curves." Said Chris.

"Look he tries to escape." Said Sam. He saw the fake Danny jumping on a motorcycle and driving away.

Sam drove behind him and at every curves that the Fake Danny makes Sam used the handbrake and made perfect drifts.

"You're very good at it." Said Chris.

"Thank you."

"Watch out the carpedo!" Exclaimed Chris.

"Ah!" Said Sam and brakes very fast. It brakes 1 cm away from the carpedo.

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Chris.

"A motorcycle flew about us." Said Cathy."

"That wasn't just a motorcycle it was the fake Danny!" Said Chris.

"Oh then lets go." Said Cathy and they all went behind the motorcycle.

The carpedo was almost touching the motorcycle.

"Closer" Said Elton. "Closer" The guy on the motorcycle jumped off and started to fly.

"Pull up!" Exclaimed Elton and Cathy pulled up.

"That's 100% Nossida!" Said Cathy.

"Lets bust him!" Exclaimed Cathy Grandpa.

"Yeah Grandpa!" Said Cathy.

"Pull down, he's flying down." Said Elton and Cathy pulled down.

"The Carpedo is driving faster!" Exclaimed Cathy.

"Then pull it up before you crash us to dead." Said the Grandpa.

"Pull it until I say it." Said Elton.

"But..."

"Trust me." Said Elton.

"Okay." Said Cathy. The carpedo flew faster down.

"And..." The carpedo was near to Nossida.

"Pull up!" Exclaimed Elton and Cathy pulled up and right as she pulled up Nossida pulled up to and had a collision with the carpedo.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Nossida.

"Got you!" Said Cathy.

"Are you Crazy!?" Exclaimed Nossida in Danny form.

"Shut the fck up Nossida, we know its you." Said Sam.

Nossida goes into his human form.

"Okay, you got me I was the Danny who has make this bad things." Said Nossida.

"And why did you do that?" Asked Sam.

"I and my girlfriend planned this in the jail and we wanted that you loose one of your best fighters and the best fighters was Danny." Said Nossida.

"Go on."

"Well, and we didn't expect Elton was to substitute Danny's place."

"Actually, Jeremy was the substitute of Danny or the others." Said Elton.

"And now what's your plan?" Asked Sam.

"This plan." Nossida morphed into his alien form and flew away.

Elton packed him on his feet's and flew with him.

"You cant escape again!" Exclaimed Elton.

"Oh yes I can!" Said Nossida and tried to kick Elton with one of his feet's.

Elton put a hand into a small bag on his suit and he took's a small tracking device and puts on Nossida's feet. Nossida kicked him at head.

"Watch it!" Exclaimed Elton.

"No, watch this." Said Nossida and makes a lazer ball.

Elton let his feet go and he fell.

"Ah!" Exclaimed Elton.

"I think Elton is falling." Said the Grandpa. Cathy jumped so high and catches Elton.

"Thanks Cousin." Said Elton.

"Your welcome" Said Cathy. She landed on the bottom like using her stretching ability **(I think she used that saving Danny in Episode Here comes the Bride or the Sound of Moochie. I cant remember)**

"Puh" Said Elton.

"Lets follow him." Said Chris.

"Don't worry I put on his feet a tracking device." Said Elton.

"Good Work, Elton." Said Sam and all walked to the Carpedo and to the MBV.

Sam and Chris went together by foot.

"Hey Chris, we two make a pretty good team, if there were not your advices we didn't got Nossida and Elton didn't put the tracking device on him."

"Thanks Sam, and I like it, as you hurt Nossida with the car."

"Thanks." Said Sam.

"Your welcome."

"Chris."

"Yes?"

"What did you want to tell me before the alien alarm came?" Asked Sam.

"About the What?"

"The relationship."

"Oh yes, the relationships."

"Well, there is some kind of girl that I like, but I don't like her just as a friend I like her more than as a friend."

"Go on."

"Well, I'm on love with that girl." Sam stops

"And who's that kind of girl?" Asked Sam looking him into the eyes.

"Well, its..."

"Josh!" Exclaimed Sam.

"You?" Said Chris." Oh hi Josh." Said Chris.

"Hey Sam, I was in your house and your mom told me you were with your friends." Said the guy.

"Oh yes, we were just hanging out." Said Sam flirty.

"Sam."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"We two?"

"Yes"

"Yes, Josh I want." Said Sam happy.

"So, should I come at 8?"

"Yes"

"Okay, see you tomorrow then bye."

"Bye"

"Isn't he cute?" Said Sam to Chris. Chris was looking to Josh going away. Sam whistles.

"Earth on Chris?"

"He's okay."

"I you were Cathy, maybe you would tell he is cute."

"Whatever." Said Chris and walked away.

"Chris"

"What?"

Sam thinks for a second. "The girl you told me you fell in love?"

"Just forget it." Said Chris.

"Josh is already away, you can trust me, he will not find out."

"I don't care if about this stupid Josh."

"Josh isn't stupid, why are you so jealous about it?"

"Just forget it!" Exclaimed Chris and walked away.

"Chris!" Exclaimed Sam. It starts to rain. "Chris!" Exclaimed Sam and tears fell of her eyes.

"He loves me." Said Sam beginning to cry.

**End of the Chappy. What will Sam do? Will she go on the date with Josh?**


	7. Authors Note bad news :(

Autors note.

Hi everyone. I came Here To tell you guys that my laptop is in the repair Station, because since I took it To my school, the cooling system doesn't Work and when I work in the story my laptop shuts after five minutes down because without the cooling system the temperature doesn't stay low. I sadly don't know how long I will not write in the story.

I hope it takes not so long and im sorry that i cant continue.

~~Mollymolata~~


	8. Next day

**Chapter 6**

At next day, Danny went with Romeu to the beach.

"So was it easy to fell asleep?" Asked Romeu.

"Yes, the bed i have here is more comfortable than mines at home."

"Thats good to hear, maybe you should buy one here and ship it to your home."

"Yes"

"Lets stay here and put our towels." Said Romeu.

"Okay" Said Danny and puts the towel on the sand.

"Wow, that's a big ocean."

"Yeah, so never swim so far." Said Romeu and keeps talking and Danny saw around the beach.

Later saw Danny a beautiful brown-haired, dark-skinned girl walking next to him.

Danny walked to her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Said the girl.

"Uh"

"Are you new here?" Asked the girl.

"Yes, Im on vacation and live here with my Dad."

"Cool, whats your name?" Asked the girl.

"My name is Danny, Danny Jackson."

"My name is Alejandra Lopez."

"Are you spanish or something like that?"

"Yes."

"Nice, for a portuguese girl you would look to hot." Said Danny and tried to flirt with her.

"I would not rather you to flirt with me."

"Why not?" Said Danny. Danny gets packed.

"What the?"

"Que anda voce a fazendo com a minha namorada!?"

**"What are you doing with my girlfriend!?"**

Exclaimed the dude behind him.

"Because of him." Said Alejandra.

"Hey?" Said Danny. Romeu saw Danny and the guy and went help him.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Asked Romeu.

"Voce conhece este garoto?"

**"You know this dude?"**

"Sim, ele è o meu primo." Said Romeu.

**"Yes, hes my cousin."**

"Primo?"

**"Cousin?"**

"Mas ele nao percebe portugues."

**"He doesn't understand portuguese."**

"So, you're Romeus cousin?" Asked the guy.

"Yes, do you have a problem?" Asked Danny.

"Danny, don't mess with him." Said Romeu.

"Yes, hear what your Cousin says." Said the Guy and throw Danny to the bottom and walked away.

"Grr" Danny stand up and kicked the guy into the a$$.

"Why your little!" Exclaimed the Guy and went behind Danny.

"Oh oh." Said Danny.

Before the guy catched Danny another guy has put a leg on the front and the guy felt down.

"Go away!" Said the other guy.

"One day you will pay for it!" Said the guy.

"Vai-te embora!" Said a girl.

**"Go away!"**

"Bom trabalho Catarina."

**"Well Done Catarina."**

"Obrigada"

**"Thank you"**

Danny went to them.

"Hey thanks for helping me with that guy." Said Danny.

"Hey guys, this is my new Cousin, Danny." Said Romeu.

"You know them?" Asked Danny.

"Yes, they are my friends Ivo and Catarina and Catarina is also my older Sister."

"Nice to met you guys" Said Danny.

"How did it come that Rodrigo came to argue with you?" Asked Catarina.

"That dude, i just flirted with her girlfriend."

"Your flirted with a 17 years old girl?" Asked Ivo.

"Yes? Is that wrong?" Asked Danny.

"I dont know, i never knew someone who flirted with the girlfriend of Rodrigo." Said Ivo.

"Okay"

"Lets go and listen to radio." Said Romeu.

"Okay" Agreed the others.

They laid there for an hour and at the radio came a new.

"Again?" Said Romeu.

"What is?" Asked Danny.

"Theres fire on a forest."

"Where?"

"Somewhere in Caramulo, it's far away from here."

"Okay, and why is it burning?"

"Its unknown."

"Okay."

Danny's phone gets a message.

"Hmm a message from Chris."

"Whos Chris?" Asked Ivo.

"A friend of mine."

"What is he writing?"

"Danny, we find him! Its Nossida he has done this all." Danny wrote back.

"Did you guys bust him?" Message was sent and Chris send one back.

"No, but we hang on his feet a tracking device."

"Good"

"Hey Danny." Said Romeu. "Lets go we have later to go eat on my mom's house."

"Okay." Said Danny and packed his things

Meanwhile at the Clubhouse.

Chris was sitting and reading the last message Danny had sent. Elton was trying to see where Nossida is located and Cathy was lying down.

"I found it!" Exclaimed Elton.

"Where is it?" Asked Chris.

"It's on the mountains."

"On the mountains, okay let's go!" Said Chris.

"Hey what about Sam?" Asked Cathy.

"We tell her after her Date." Said Chris.

"Youre jealous with Josh." Said Elton.

"Why must you always read minds?"

"Its my favourite hobby"

"Grr, if you guys want you can wait for her, I go for myself."

"Are you sure?" Asked Cathy.

"Yes, I am sure." Said Chris and went to the pod tunnel.

"Should I go with him?" Asked Elton.

"Its better." Said Cathy and Elton went out the clubhouse door. Cathy looked to the door.

"Oh Danny, I wish you..."

"Were here" Said Danny.

Danny was sitting on his bed and looking out the window.

"Danny?" Asked his Dad.

"Dad, come in" Said Danny.

"How do you like Portugal so far?"

"Its okay"

"Do you miss your friends?"

"Well yes"

"If you want i can sent you back to Canada if you want."

"I wish we had spent a bit more time together." Said Danny.

"Yes about that now, i have to go back."

"Where?"

"I must go to the forest, wheres burning."

"Can i come?" Asked Danny.

"If you stay in my or another cops near, you can."

"Cool, thanks Dad." Said Danny and hugged his dad.

"Come on son, let's go." Said the dad and went with Danny to their car.

"Hey Dustin, this is my son, Danny, Danny this is my partner and your uncle Dustin."

Dustin is a blond hair and facial hair and is the father of Romeu and Catarina.

"Hey" Said Danny.

"Hey Danny, you're looking good."

"Thanks" Said Danny.

"So let's go." Said the father and they drover for 20 minutes to the police station and they went with a police car to the burning forest with sirens on.

After 15 minutes they reached the forest.

"Come Danny" Said Danny's father.

"Hey, who's that kid?" Asked a cop.

"Oh, this is my Son Danny, Danny this is my chef Jake. He is also a Canadian.

"A french-canadian" Said the chef.

"Cool" Said Danny.

Meanwhile at the clubhouse.

"What Nossida get you?" Asked Cathy.

"Yes, and know we need help." Said Elton via V-Com.

"I know, what to do."

"You call Grandpa?"

"Not only grandpa"

Someone knocks on the door.

"Grandpa, we need something very fast to go to Parchugal." Said Cathy.

"Let us use the MBV, he has hyperspeed." Said the Grandpa.

"Lets go." Said Cathy.

Cathy and her Grandpa went to the MBV.

"So you have to do this, this and this." Said the grandpa. Of the MBV a rocket came out.

"So Cathy you must press this bottom so long until you reach Parchugal."

"Okay" Said Cathy and pressed the bottom.

The MBV counted from 10 down.

_"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0" _The MBV flew faster than an airplane and Cathy had trouble in controlling it.

"Grandpa!" Exclaimed Cathy.

Meanwhile by Danny.

"This starts burning so fast because, it doesn't rain?" Asked Danny.

"Yes, here is always between 30° and 40°" Said the chef.

Something lands in the middle of the forest.

"What was that?" Asked Danny.

"That has looked like a black car with 6 big wheels."

"6 Wheels? black car? Cathy!" Exclaimed Danny and run in the forest.

"Danny!" Exclaimed the chef and called some other cops.

"A kid is in the forest, go and save him!" Said the chef and Danny's father, Dustin and some other cops ran in.

"Cathy? !" Exclaimed Danny and started to cough.

"Danny, im here!" Exclaimed Cathy.

"Only you?"

"No Granpa is here too."

"Keep talking and i will find you."

Cathy sings La La La.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala"

Danny followed her voice and he find her singing and looking to a tree.

"Cathy!" Exclaimed Danny.

"Danny!" Exclaimed Cathy.

"Cathy!"

"Danny" They crashed together and hugged.

"I've missed you very much!" Said Cathy.

"Me too" Said Danny. Cathy kissed him. Danny felt down hearing birds.

"Stand up." Said Cathy and Danny stand up.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Danny.

"Elton and Chris, they're in trouble and we must help them."

"But what about my dad?" Asked Danny.

"Forget your dad." Said a voice.

"Romeu?"

"Yes, mano."

"What are you doing here?" Asked Danny.

"I saw the Car landing here and me Ivo and Catarina would like to help you with your friends."

"Really?" Asked Danny.

"Really." Romeu whispers into Danny's ear.

"Your girlfriend is hot."

"I know"

"So let's go?" Asked Danny.

"Yes!" Said all and went into the MBV.

**Hi my Laptop is still dead, wrote this on my dad's computer, have to make this with some other stuff for the school, so I don't know when the next chapter will come.**


	9. Lets go!

**Chapter ****7**

Doorbell rings.

„Hello Josh." Said Sam.

„Hi Sam, are you ready to go?" Asked Josh.

„Yes, let me just take my handbag" Said Sam and took her handbag.

„So, let's go." Said Sam and walked with him.

Meanwhile

„So and if you would click this button, the hyperspeed would activate, but it needs 74 hours to fill." Said Cathy.

„So, and what do we do now?" Asked Danny.

„We have 3 different hyperspeeds, we have this one for using in the air, one for using on the ground and the other one for using in the water."

„So, should we use the one for the water, right?"

„Yes"

„Cool, where should i click?"

"Click here" Shows a turquoise transparent button "But only when we are in the water."

„Okay" Said Danny and flew out from the burning forest and land some minutes later in the near of a seaport.

„So here we are" Said Danny and land the car in the water.

„So and now, activate the hyperspeed!" Exclaimed Cathy.

„Guys, please have you seatbelt on and enjoy the drive." Said Danny and clicked the turquoise button.

_«Hyperspeed activated,10 seconds to activate__. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0 »_

« Hey look, what comes out. » Said Romeu and all looked back.

The MBV drove faster than a powerboat and Danny had to make curves because they were some big Isles.

„This Isle is beautiful" Said Cathy.

« Thats Madeira, i think » Said Romeu.

"Yes, it is" Said his Sister Catarina.

"Look, there's another one." Said Ivo.

"And this Isle is Azores, right?" Asked Romeu.

„Right" Said Catarina.

"Cool"

"So how long takes until we reach the point of Canada?" Asked Danny.

"2 Minutes or something." Said Cathy.

« And to Nossida ? »

« We go first to Sam and later to Nossida »

"Why to Sam?"

"She is on a date with Josh."

« Josh ? »

« Yes, »

« Poor Chris »

« Why poor Chris ? »

« He loves Sam. »

« He does ? »

« Yes »

« Oh, is that why he wants to bust Nossida first ? »

« Hum, Maybe he wants to show, that he is a hero or something, I don't know »

« Look there is it »

« Is it really Canada ? » Asked Danny.

« Maybe, lets pull up and see » She pulled up and flew over the land, »

„It looks like, i see a lot of Canada flags." Said Danny and point to some houses with Canadaflags.

"So let's go" Said Cathy and flow faster.

Meanwhile outside of a Bistro

"So, what so you want to eat?" Asked a waiter.

„Sam, what do you want?"

„I take Rattatouille."

„And what do you want to drink?"

„Minerel Water"

„And you Sir?"

„I want fish n chips and Coca Cola" Said Josh.

"Okay, your meals come in ca. 10 Minutes." Said the waiter and went into the Bistro.

„So what were you and Chris doing last night?" Asked Josh.

„We came from Cathys house and he has accompanied me."

"Oh good"

"Why good?"

"Cause, hum? It was good he did that . „

„Why is it good?"

„Hum, if you excuse me, i must go to toilet, see ya." Said Josh and ran into the Bistro.

„Oh" Moaned Sam.

„Hey Sam" Said A voice.

„Danny?" Said Sam and looked to the way the voice came.

„Why so alone?" Asked Danny.

„Danny!" Said Sam and went hug him.

„Danny, what are you doing here?" She asked.

„Well Cathy came and saved me and my friends from fire and now we all went to bust Nossida."

„Cool, but do you know where he is?" asked Sam.

„Hes on the mountains" Said Cathy.

« And where is Chris ? »

« He went alone to bust Nossida but i sent Elton behind him and now they were caught" Said Sam.

« Why would Chris go alone ? »

« He didn't want to ruin your date. » Said Romeu.

« My date ? » Asked Sam and she thought about the last day she was with Chris.

_"The girl you told me you fell in love?"_

_"Just forget it__»_

_"Josh is already away, you can trust me, he will not find out."_

_"I don't care if about this stupid Josh."_

_"Josh isn't stupid, why are you so jealous about it?"_

_"Just forget it!"_

_"Chris! Chris!"_

_"He loves me_." Though ends here.

„Hey" Said Josh to Sam and the others. „What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

„We, um were just say, that Danny is back." Said Cathy.

„It looks like you have to stay here." Said Danny and went into the MBV."

« Guys ? » Said Sam.

« Yes ? » Asked Cathy.

« Josh, i cant stay at this date here tonight. »

« Okay, and where do you go ? » Asked Josh.

Sam goes into the MBV. "I'm going to save my one true love"

"true love?" Asked Josh.

"Yes, my only true love has always been on my side, every second of my life and all good and bad times."

Said Sam.

"What about the meals?" Asked Josh. The MBV closed the windowsball (The MBV has a round thing to open, don't know the name)

„Ask the waiter, he sure will eat it." Said Sam and the MBV drove away.

„But Sam" Said Josh and saw the MBV disappearing in the dark.

„So lets take-off and fly to the mountains you told" Said Sam.

„Okay." Says Danny and pulled the MBV up.

„There are some mountains." Said Romeu.

„So now where is Nossida hiding?" Asked Danny.

„Wait i have here the A-Scanner." Said Cathy.

„Can you try to scan the mountains in the car or should we stop.?"

„Stop." Said Cathy and Danny stopped in the air.

„Good" Said Cathy and opened the windowthing. She hold it to the mountains and on the biggest and largest one was some alien hidden.

„Its the big, large mountain there." Said Cathy and closed the windowthing.

Danny flow the MBV to the mountain and land at place where people could walk.

„So it looks like it can stay" Said Danny.

„If it can't stay, he will automatically save himself." Said Cathy.

„Wow, he's like K.I.T.T from Knight Rider." Said Romeu.

„So where we do go in?" Asked Catarina.

**Chapter finished, so what did Nossida with Chris and Elton, how will they fight?**

**I try to write this so soon I can.**


	10. In the hideout

**Chapter ****8**

In the mountain hideout were Elton and Chris in a cage, who was hanging on the deck.

„What was your idea to go here for yourself?" Asked Elton Chris.

„And why didn't you read his mind as he was attacking us?" Asked Chris Elton.

„Stop arguing!" Exclaimed Nossida and flew to their cage.

"Sorry" Said Chris. "Can i ask you something."

« Wait » Says Nossida and hears a voice.

« Whos that ? » Asked Elton.

« Jenny ! » Said Nossida and flew down.

« Nossida! » Said Jenny.

Nossida packed Jenny and kissed her. (A tip, they're in their Alienforms)

"Ew" Said Elton and Chris disgusted.

"Oh, excuse-moi, I forgot they were kids watching." Said Nossida and Jenny had to laugh.

"Oh Nossida, you're so funny." Said Jenny.

"It is Eww, cause in two different aliens looks weird." Said Chris.

„Oh you want to look in human right?" Said Nossida and morphed into human and Jenny morphed into human too and later they kissed.

„Kissing as a human is more easier." Said Jenny.

„Dont we make a cute couple?" Asked Nossida.

« Yes » lied Elton.

"Great like Bonnie and Clyde." Said Chris.

"Whos that?" Asked Jenny.

„Just two bad people like you." Said Chris.

„How did you guys met?" Asked Elton.

« I don't want to tell that » Said Nossida.

"Come on." Said Chris

Jenny whispered into Nossidas ear.

"Okay, i tell this, but only when your friends here." Said Nossida.

"We are already here!" Said a voice.

"Whos that?" Asked Nossida.

"Its me." The guy slide on the cage, where Chris and Elton where and the guy reached the deck of the cage.

"Whos that?" Asked Chris.

"Thats Romeu, or something." Said Elton.

"Where do you know my name?" Asked Romeu.

"I can read minds."

"Awesome!" Said Romeu.

"Where the others?" Asked Chris.

Later appeared Danny and Cathy hanging on a cable.

"Ohohohoho!" Said Danny pretending to be Tarzan. "Hiya!" Exclaimed Cathy and kicked Nossida.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Nossida.

Catarina and Ivo came behind them to and they hit Jenny.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Jenny.

"Wheres Sam?" Asked Chris. Something lands on their cage.

"Did something call me?" Asked Sam and was along with Mr. Smith on the cage.

"Sam!" Exclaimed Chris.

"Chris, let me help you." Said Sam and tried with a brace of her hair to open the cage.

"Sorry, that I didn't tell you, that we find Nossida and that you have to leave Josh and."

"Its okay" Said Sam. "I choose the right way."

"Busting Nossida."

"No, you."

"Me?"

"When you were talking with me, the way you talked, the idea to come alone and bust Nossida and being jealous with Josh, this all have made me realize that the girl you're in love is me and i love you too." Said Sam.

"Really?"

"Really"

"I love you too" Said Chris and Sam opened the doorcage and kissed him.

"This is so romantic." Said Cathy and hugged Danny.

"Watch out!" Exclaimed Elton and a lazerball hit the cage and the cage fell down. Cathy tried to save them. She stood under where the cage was falling and catched the cage.

"Grr!" Said Cathy.

"Cathy, can you hold it?" Asked Mr Smith.

"Help them go out, Ahh!" Exclaimed Cathy and saw another lazerball flying in her way.

"Cathy, jump!" Exclaimed Danny. Cathy jumped and dodged the ball.

"Good work." Said Ivo. Nossida throwed a lazerball to him too.

"Ivo, dodge!" exclaimed Danny.

"Where?" Said Ivo. "Ahh" Ivo gets hit by the ball. "Hey, that's not nice!" Said Ivo to Danny.

"Dodge means "Esquivar" not the car Dodge." Said Catarina.

"Oh." Said Ivo.

"Say the next time in portuguese or say watch out." Said Danny. "Hey Nossida, remember me?" Asked Danny.

"Yes, you're the Red member of the Monster Buster Club, that I THOUGHT he wouldn't come back." Said Nossida.

"Well, if there wasnt Cathy, or my friends, or the MBV or GPS, i would be there in the forest dying."

"Why would you die in a forest, did a bear attack you?" Asked Nossida.

"No the forest was on fire." Said Danny.

"On fire?"

"Well, let me say Portugal is a damm hot country." Said Danny.

Jenny stared to laugh.

"Shut up!" Said Catarina and beat Jenny.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Jenny.

"Hey Octo-vvhore!" Said Chris.

"Dont call me vvhore!" Exclaimed Jenny.

"Look behind you." Jenny looked back and saw Sam holding a vacuvador.

"Its time to get in." Said Sam and sucked Jenny with the Vacuvador.

"Ahh, I hate you Monster Buster Club!" Exclaimed Jenny and gets sucked into a canister of the Vacuvador. The canister flew into Sams hand.

"Got you!" Said Sam.

"Jenny!" Exclaimed Nossida.

"Guys, he looks very angry." Said Romeu.

Nossida became big in his humanform.

"Oh my g0d!" Said Catarina and fainted.

"Catarina?" Asked Romeu.

"G-g-give him the girl back." Said Ivo afraid and shuckles the whole time.

"Hear what the kid says, give me my girl back!" Said Nossida and growls.

"D-d-dude, hes growls like a lion." Said Ivo.

"Dont be afraid, we can handle this." Said Sam.

"Really?" Asked Romeu.

"I hope."

"Vamor morrer." Said Romeu.

"_**We will die" **_

"No we wont." Said Sam. Cathy, Elton, Mr Smith attack him!" Exclaimed Sam. The three aliens stretched their arms and hold Nossida. Cathy hold his legs and Elton his Arms. Mr Smith tried to make Nossida coming to his normal size.

"Stay still Nossida!" Exclaimed Sam and showed the blaster to him and Chris and Danny came too.

"I just want to get Jenny back." Said Nossida.

"You get her back later." Said Sam.

"Yeah, when youre back in the jail." Said Danny. Nossida started to become into his normal size.

"Puh, my arms." Said Cathy.

"Stand up, Nossida." Said Sam and Nossida stand up.

"Chris vacuvade him" Said Sam.

"Ha!" Said Nossida and took the canister with Jenny and ran out of the hideout.

"Follow him!" Exclaimed Sam and all ran behind him.

"Its so dark." Said Chris.

"Look theres the light, and Nossida too." Said Sam and they ran faster.

Nossida was looking the mountain down. Before Nossida lifted up Cathy stretched her arms and pulled Nossida to her friends.

"Ahh!" Exclaimed Nossida and land with his face on the bottom.

"Where do you go?" Asked Sam.

"Let me go!" Said Nossida and tried to fly away but Elton was holding his wings.

Nossida morphed into human and Elton fell to bottom.

"Ouch" Said Elton.

"Did it hurt, beaver?" Asked Nossida.

"Hey, and what are you?!" Exclaimed Ivo.

"Me?!" Exclaimed Nossida.

"Nothing" Said Ivo and pulled Catarina and Romeu into the hideout. Sam seeing that became an idea.

"Guys, go to the hideout." All went to the hideout, only Sam and Nossida stand there.

"So how about a deal?" Asked Sam.

"Let me hear." Said Nossida.

"Hey seniorita!" Said Romeu.

"Hey!" Said Sam.

"Not you, her." Said Romeu.

"Hey, its the daughter of the chef of the pizzeria." Said Danny.

"Whats her name?"

"I dont know"

"Hey seniori..." Catarina holds Romeus mouth.

"Shh, if you say that louder, maybe an avalanche will start and we will die here." Said Catarina.

"Hey i got an idea." Said Chris and went to the girl.

"Hey Sam come here" Said Elton and Elton whispered her into the ear.

"Hey Nossida, can you yodel?" Asked Sam.

"Whats that for a shid" Asked Nossida.

"Hey Nossida, this girl here can yodel very good."

Chris whispers into the girls ear and she stands in the hideout and starts to yodel.

Her yodel was heard as an echo and all were looking to her.

"And?" Asked the girl.

"I think i fell in love." Said Romeu. The girl laughed.

"Wow." Said Nossida.

"Danny call the MBV." Said Sam and Danny called the MBV and it parked in front of them.

"Go in." Said Sam and all went in the car.

"So Nossida, you have two choices, you die here or we take you to the jail." Said Sam.

"I prefer die." Said Nossida.

"Wrong answer." Said Chris and vacudaded him.

"No!" Exclaimed Nossida and stacks now in a canister.

"Hey Sam, what do we do with the girl?" Asked Danny.

"We take her with us, and later we ask Mr Smith or the galactic commander how to delete her mind." Said Sam.

"Okay" Said Danny.

"Guys, let's go, the avalanche seems to be coming." Said Catarina.

"Yeah" Said Danny and flew with the MBV away from the mountains.

"Wow, look how the snow falls" Said Ivo.

"Yeah" Said Romeu.

"Where do we go?" Asked Catarina.

**The next Chapter I will update so soon I can.**


	11. In the burning forest

**Chapter ****8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Buster Club or any Pegasus Songs.**

The MBV flew with the MBV to the clubhouse and land in front of it and Chris, Sam, Elton and the girl went out of the MBV.

"So Cathy you bring Danny and the other kids to Portugal and Elton is preparing the device to erase the mind of the girl, well of this day." Said Chris.

"I erased her mind." Said Elton.

"Thats good." Said Sam.

"What are I doing here?" Asked the girl.

"You were going to the pizzeria of your dad." Said Chris.

"Oh, now I remember." Said the girl and walked away.

"Done." Said Elton.

"So I better go now, before the forest, that's on fire isn't more on fire." Said Danny and flew away.

"Bye!" Said Chris,Sam and Elton. The MBV disappeared in the air.

"So, what will we do?" Asked Sam.

"I go sleep." Said Elton and went to the clubhouse.

"And what will you do?" Asked Sam.

"I don't know."

"Well, I first have to eat, im hungry."

"Should we go have a pizza?"

"I would like to." Said Sam and gave him her hand.

"In which Pizzeria do you want to go?" Asked Chris.

Meanwhile

"Now were leaving Canada." Said Danny.

"Theres the ocean." Says Ivo.

"Can you turn on the hyperspeed or whatever?" Asked Romeu.

"I think not, the hyperspeed isnt full" Said Cathy.

"And which are the other speeds?"

"Theres only the water,the land and the airspeed."

"Okay" Said Romeu.

"How long does it take to cross the ocean with the MBV?" Ask's Ivo.

"It takes maybe 6 hours." Said Danny.

"With the MBV is it a bit faster" Said Cathy.

"5 Hours?"

"Maybe"

"Which time is now in Parchugal?"

"Well, in Canada is 8 at night, so there is..."

"2 in the evening!" Said Catarina.

"So it's still day." Said Danny.

"Yeah"

Meanwhile

"The pizzas are great!" Said Sam.

"Yeah" Agrees Chris. "Hey where did you go with Josh?"

"In a Bistro" Said Sam.

"Boring?"

"Yes"

Someone screams in the kitchen.

"What was that?" Asked Chris.

"Theres trouble in the kitchen." Said Sam.

"Should we power up outside?"

"Lets go to the restrooms" Said Sam and both ran into the lady's room.

"No, you go to the man's room"

"Sorry" Said Chris and went to the other room.

They went out with their fight suit and ran to the kitchen.

"It's a eater alien!" Said Chris.

"The owner of the pizzeria is an alien?"

"He's half alien." Said a woman.

"Youre?" Asked Chris.

"I'm his wife" Said the woman. "His Dad was a nurcangian and her mom a normal human, and he has some nucrangian things in his DNA."

"So he has the eating problems of a nucrangian and..."

"he is only human, only the eatproblem he has inherited"

"We need something, to make him stop of eating."

"I have the right thing." Said a voice.

"Whos that?"

A guy with black clothes and hidden face enter into the kitchen and threw a small nut into the mouth of the chef. The chef swallowed the nut and later became normal.

"Puh" Said Chris.

"Who are you?" Asked Sam.

"Its me." Said the guy and took his hood of his head.

"Zeborp, what are you doing here?" Asked Sam.

"The commander send me to take Jenny and Nossida to the authorities."

"Oh good, and they are at the clubhouse with Elton."

"Okay, should i take you there?"

"Yes"

"Okay, let's go" Said Zeborp and all went behind him.

"Zeborp, thanks for saving us" Said Chris.

"Your welcome and hey, here is a bottle with these neutron nuts, if this happens again."

"Thanks" Said Chris.

Meanwhile Danny and the others land in the burning forest.

"Why do you guys want to stay here in the forest?" Asked Cathy.

"To look like we were never been back." Said Danny.

"Okay?Dont you prefer stay at the near of the end of the forest, so you can't tell you escaped from fire."

"Okay" Said Danny.

"Watch out!" Exclaimed Romeu.

"Ahh!" Screamed Cathy and jumped out the MBV. A tree fall on the MBV and destroyed the car.

"Oh no!" Said Cathy. "How do we go back?"

"Come Cathy, lets escape from the forest." Said Danny and pulled Cathy behind him.

All started to cough.

"Dude, the smoke is so toxic." Said Ivo.

"Hold on i can see the end of it." Said Danny.

"Danny!" Exclaimed Cathy.

"Cathy, where are you?" Asked Danny and ran back.

Cathys shirt was tied on a stick. Danny broke the stick and pulled her hand to run faster. Cathy felt down and coughs.

"Cathy!"

"Danny, just save yourself, im gonna be okay."

"No" Said Danny and goes down to her.

"Please go." Said Cathy and coughs.

"I can't let you here."

"Danny" Said Cathy and put her hand on Danny's left cheek.

"Yes"

"I love you"

"And I love you more than you can imagine." Said Danny.

Cathy pulled Danny to her and kissed him.

Meanwhile

"Guys look my dad" Said Romeu." Dad!" Exclaimed Romeu.

"Romeu, Kids what are you doing in the forest?"

"We went save Danny and Oh no, where's Danny?"

"I think he went back because he's girlfriend felt down." Said Catarina.

"Oh no." Said the father and spoke into his walkie talkie

"Danny and a girl are still in the forest, need someone here."

"I can see you with some kids"

"Yes, that's probably me."

"Look, some cops come help us."

"Where here Dustin."

"So my kids and Ivo, came along with Danny and another girl from the forest and they lost the other two."

"Okay, but i think we need a firefighter to go in."

"Okay, go and ask and maybe tell them, that kids are in the forest." Said Dustin.

"Okay, if the kids come back warn us."

"Deal."

"Do you think they come back?" Asked Catarina.

"Yes" Said Romeu and looked to the forest. "I hope so"

Back to Danny and Cathy.

"Please don't close your eyes Cathy, i can save you." Said Danny and run through the forest.

"No exit" Said Danny and ran another way.

"Not again." And ran another way.

"Damm it!" Exclaimed Danny and keeps running and tripped on the bottom.

Cathy land next to him.

"I'm so sorry Cathy." Said Danny and puts his hand on his face.

"We will never come out here."

Back to the kids.

"Kids, I bring you to my wife and she drove you home, we find him later." Said Dustin.

"But we don't want to let him alone there." Said Romeu.

"We will find him." Said Dustin.

"Hey guys" Said Catarina.

"And when we find him"

"Hey guys" Said Catarina.

"We tell you about it."

"Hey!" Exclaimed Catarina.

"Catarina, how many times did I told you to wait until I stop speaking with someone?" Asked Dustin.

"I know, but look" Said Catarina and pointed to the forest.

_**I'm gonna rise up, rise up**_  
_**Its time time time to get up now**_  
_**Life is too good good good to give up**_

Danny was caring Cathy on his arms.

_**I'm gonna stand up, stand up**_

_**Its time time time to get up now**_  
_**Life is too good good good to give up**_

_**And everybody goes ohhhhh...**_

"Theyre alive?" Theyre alive!" Exclaimed Romeu.

"But Cathy isn't." Said Ivo.

"Oh no" Said Dustin and spoke intote walkie talkie. "The kids came out please sent an ambulance here"

"Okay"

Danny felt down with Cathy. All went to Danny and Cathy helping them.

"Look there's the ambulance" Said Dustin. "Over here" Said Dustin and winked.

The guys of the ambulance brought Danny and Cathy into the ambulance and drove with the sirens on away.

"Will they survive?" Asked Romeu.

**Will they survive? And how about Cathy? I give my best to update the next Chapter so fast I can.**


	12. The last chapter

**Chapter 9 - The last chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the MBC or any Secret Lie Songs. Only some OCs.**

The ambulance arrived the hospital and brought Danny and Cathy to the emergency station.

Some minutes later the kids arrived along with Dustin and went in and after them Mr Smith came in and went to Cathy.

"Oh no Cathy" Said Mr Smith.

"Sir, you must leave your granddaughter alone." Said a nurse.

"no, why?"

"cause the law says that." Said the nurse.

"Ok" Said Mr Smith and saw the nurse bringing Cathy into a room. Mr Smith send a small lighting **(Like Cathy did to Roy in "The world's toughest kid")**

The nurse gets hypnotized.

"Ok Sir you can go in and sort her out." Said the nurse and went away.

"okay" Said Mr Smith and went with Cathy in. "So lets see what I can do"

Some hours later.

Mr Smith came out and went sitting in the waiting room.

"Mr Hugo Smith?" Asked a nurse.

"Yes?"

"Youre granddaughter is okay, you can go visit her."

"Good" Said Mr Smith and went with the nurse.

Later came Danny's father with Danny's mom into the waiting room.

"Hows Danny going?" Asked Danny's mom worried.

"I don't know" Said Dustin. "The nurse wasnt here yet, just for Cathy."

"Cathy, Cathy Smith?" Asked the mom.

"I don't know" Said Dustin.

"Are Danny's parents here?" Asked Mr Smith.

"Yes, how he going?" Asked the mom.

"He's okay, you can come visit him." Said Mr Smith and they followed Mr Smith.

In the room was Danny lying in the bed and was looking out the window.

"Danny!" Exclaimed the mother.

"Mom?Dad?" Asked Danny.

"Danny!" Said the parents and hugged him.

"Mom, how did you know about it?"

"Your dad told me that yesterday and I was shocked and I came so fast I could here to see you." Said the mom.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Cathy is?" Asked Danny.

"I think she's in another room"

"And when do I go out of the hospital?"

"In 1 hour" Said the nurse.

"okay"

One hour later Danny was waiting with Mr Smith for Cathy.

"Didnt the doctors find out she's an alien?" Asked Danny.

"No"

"Good, was it easy to make her come alive?"

"I had need to make a rhapsodian trunk to bring her back."

"Oh"

"Danny?" Said a voice. Danny looked where the voice came from and saw Cathy.

_**Love me**_

_**Until the end of time**_

"Cathy?" Said Danny and walked to her.

_**Love me**_

_**Until the end of time**_

"Danny, are you okay?" Asked Cathy.

"Yes, and how about you?" Said Danny and hold her hand.

_**As you hold my hand,**_

_**Time slows down and stops**_

"Better than in the forest" Said Cathy. "Thanks that you saved me."

"You welcome"

"As i was alone in the room, i thought you were dead, but later my grandpa told me you were alive"

"He also told me you were alive too and said he healed you, not a nurse"

"Yes" Says Cathy.

"Can i tell you something?" Asked Danny.

"What?" Said Cathy.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Said Cathy and kissed Danny.

_**Love me**_

_**Until the end of time**_

_**Love me**_

_**Until the end of time**_

"Cathy let's go our flight is in an hour and we don't want to come late." Said Mr Smith and blinked an eye on Cathy.

"Ok grandpa, bye Danny. See you after the holidays." Said Cathy and went with Mr Smith away.

"Bye Cathy" Said Danny and winked to her.

"So what should we do now?" Asked Danny and hold his arms behind the back of his mom and dad.

Some weeks later

A plane lands on a runway and rolls to a gate.

"Home sweet home" Said Danny and was on an escalator with his mom and his suitcase.

"Do we go by Taxi?" Asked Danny.

"No you silly" Said a voice.

"Huh?" Said Danny. "Hey Sam!" Said Danny and hugged Sam.

"Hey bro!" Said Chris.

"Hey Chris!" Said Danny and gave a high five on Chris.

"Danny"

"Cathy!" Said Danny and kissed her on the cheek.

"Guys, i missed you all" Said Danny.

"We too Danny." Said Sam.

"How was the holidays, and wow Danny did you spend too much time in the beaches, you're a bit brown.

"Yes, the beaches are awesome, you guys must see the pictures i take." Said Danny.

"So guys lets enter into the car" Said Danny's mom and they entered into a car of Sams mother.

"Put you seatbelts on" Said Sams mother and drove away from the airport.

Later the car stopped in front of Cathys house.

"Danny, come we have a surprise for you"

"Do you want to go?" Asked his mother.

"Yes" Said Danny and went out with the others.

"See you later" Said the mom and the car drove away.

"Whats the surprise?" Asked Danny.

"The surprise is in the clubhouse" Said Cathy.

"Ok" Said Danny and they all went into the clubhouse.

"Surprise!" Exclaimed the others.

"A party for me?" Asked Danny.

"And not only the party." Said Sam.

Sam coughs. "And not only the party!" Exclaimed Sam and the galactic commander appeared.

"Commander?" Said Danny.

"Danny, your friends found the real criminal, who was doing that to you and to show you that Im sorry I gave your V-Com back and all the other stuff you need for the Monster Buster Club."

"Means that, I can be a Monster Buster again?" Asked Danny.

"If you don't bust any of the rules yes"

"Thank you sir! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Said Danny and hugged the commander.

"Aww" Said Sam.

"What are you guys waiting for, lets party!" Said Danny and turned on the supercomputer music.

_**Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta**_

_**Don't stop the party**_

_**Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta**_

_**Don't stop the party**_

All were dancing together. Chris was dancing with Sam, the commander was dancing with Elton and Mr Smith was outside dancing with Casanova Vine (the plant).

Danny and Cathy were dancing too and were happy, that they were back together and happy that Danny's back on the MBC.

**The end! **

**So Danny came back to the MBC and Cathy and Danny are back together.**

**I hope you like the story. And if some of you are fans of the William&Yumi couple from Code Lyoko, I'm planning to make a story of them, but I'm not sure about it.**

**So thanks for reading the story, and if you like this story, I have some other stories, that you may be interresed. **

**PS: Some of the stories have the Summary in the story.**

**PPS: The last song is called don't stop the party by Pitbull and I also don't own this song.**


End file.
